Gregg Smith
Gregg Smith is an FBI agent with the Behavioral Science Unit. History Change of Leadership and Confrontation When Shepard retired, they were told Ted Gunn would be taking over. The team members, aside from Gregg, each met with him. After Holden's meeting, he came back to their workspace and said he wanted to clear the air. He talked through each of them and their possible reasons for sending the tape to OPR, but dismissed each one for other reasons until he got to Gregg. Gregg tried to defend himself, saying it was a slippery slope morally. His teammates disagreed and an argument ensued, which was ended when Gunn came in. He told them he was going to get them additional resources to speed up their timeline and showed them their new, larger office space.Episode 2.1 The discovery of his betrayal put distance between him and the rest of the team.Episode 2.2 Pierce and Hance Interviews Wendy and Gregg listened to the Pierce and Hance interviews and said they needed to consider categorizing based on attempted coverups in the aftermath of their crimes. Gregg then suggested that because one of Hance's victims was white while he and the others were black, the essential characteristic of the victims wasn't race, but something else instead.Episode 2.3 Henley Interview Wendy told the team about Dean Corll, who raped and murdered 28 teenage boys. She wanted them to interview the man who killed him, Elmer Wayne Henley, Jr., who helped bring victims to Corll along with another young man. Henley initially admitted to killing a few himself, but after he got a lawyer, he claimed he only lured victims. He himself was initially brought to Corll as a victim, but ended up working with him. When Henley brought Corll a boy and a girl instead of just a boy, Corll was angered and put all three of them on his torture board. Henley again convinced Corll to release him, but this time, Henley killed Corll. Gregg suggested homosexuality as part of the antecedent behavior, but Wendy was quick to correct him that homosexuality had been removed from the DSM as a disorder and was considered instead a "sexual orientation disturbance." Wendy wanted to know how Corll held power over Henley and what benefits each got from the relationship. Bill and Holden were planning to go interview him, but when they were called away to Atlanta, Wendy took Gregg and did the interview themselves. When they arrived, Gregg tried to take the lead with the interview, following the questionnaire, but didn't make any headway. Wendy then stepped in and started asking Henley about his relationship with his father and with Corll. Henley initially just turned the questions around on her, but then she shared her experience of her relationship with Annalise Stilman and how there was a distinct power imbalance. She compared it with his relationship to Corll. After hearing about her relationship, Henley opened up about his relationship to Corll and his involvement in the crimes, though he continued to deny having killed anyone except Corll, which he said was in self-defense. Wendy thought it must have been hard for him to kill Corll, someone he constantly wanted to please, but he said it was actually easy. Corll had told him how to kill someone and he believed Corll was proud of him for doing it as he said. After they left the prison, Gregg applauded Wendy for the story and asked how she made it up. He was upset with himself for being unable to get Henley to talk himself.Episode 2.4 Gregg remained isolated from the rest of the team, being asked to leave when Gunn came in to speak with them and invited them to a party.Episode 2.5 Paul Bateson Interview The team discussed the case of Paul Bateson, who was believed to have killed multiple gay men, though he was only convicted of a single murder and maintained his innocence. Wendy was most curious about the role of the SM community in him finding his community. When Bill and Holden were called back to Atlanta, Wendy took Gregg to do the interview themselves. He talked about meeting Addison, the murder for which he was convicted. She spoke easily of murdering Addison. When Wendy brought up the Bag Murders, the ones for which he was only suspected, he distanced himself, talking about what the killer might have done. When she asked how the killer did it, he said only the killer would know and abruptly ended the interview.Episode 2.6 Relationships Romantic Familial Friendships Professional Career Notes and Trivia Gallery Episodic 1x08GreggSmith.png|Episode 8 1x09GreggSmith.png|Episode 9 1x10GreggSmith.png|Episode 10 2x01GreggSmith.png|Episode 2.1 2x02GreggSmith.png|Episode 2.2 2x03GreggSmith.png|Episode 2.3 2x04GreggSmith.png|Episode 2.4 2x05GreggSmith.png|Episode 2.5 2x06GreggSmith.png|Episode 2.6 2x07GreggSmith.png|Episode 2.7 Appearances Category:Characters Category:S1 Characters Category:S2 Characters Category:FBI Agents